Dysfunctional
by C Lehnsherr
Summary: Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Bruce supo que Jerome era un poco disfuncional.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Otro fic! ;)**

 **Este es un short-fic de cuatro capítulos, pueden encontrarlo finalizado en Amor Yaoi, pero igual lo subiré aquí también, ya que no hay material en español de esta parejita.**

 **Las actualizaciones serán súper seguidas, un cap por día (wow, es la primera vez que digo eso y se siente raro, jajaja).**

 **Oh, una cosa más, este fic lo escribí hace meses, poco después de la muerte de Jerome, así que quizás no recuerde absolutamente tooodo n.n, pero haré lo posible por despejar sus dudas si las tienen ;)**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece y no gano más que diversión haciendo esto.**

* * *

 _ **Dysfunctional**_

* * *

Bruce detestaba comportarse como un niño normal, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Y no porque estuviera en su naturaleza, ya se desearía Alfred que fuera así. No, estaba en ese mugriento y ruidoso circo por insistencia de su mayordomo.

Llevaban media hora esperando el inicio del espectáculo, o al menos algún tipo de previa. Pero no, los artistas eran un manojo de nervios mal organizados.

-Debe aprender a ser más paciente, amo Bruce- le reprendió Alfred, quizás por escucharlo exhalar tan fuerte.

-Alfred, quiero irme-.

Su mayordomo rodó los ojos antes de girarse a verlo.

-¿Quiere que volvamos a hablar de ser normal?-.

-No, dije que quería irme-.

-A los niños les gusta el circo, amo Bruce- suspiró. –¿Por qué no lo intenta sólo por esta vez? ¿Por mí?

Bruce apretó ligeramente la mandíbula, frustrado.

-Está bien- articuló con voz serena. –Es un gran espectáculo.

-Todavía no empezó la función-.

-Lo sé, estaba practicando-.

-Qué grosero, señor- murmuró, sacando su reloj de bolsillo. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo percatarse de que el único Wayne que quedaba se levantaba y se iba. –Amo Bruce, ¿a dónde cree que va?

-A estirar las piernas, Alfred- respondió el joven. –Llevo casi una hora sentado aquí.

-De acuerdo, iré con usted-.

-No te molestes, no estaré muy lejos-.

-Aún así, amo Bruce…-.

-Alfred- lo detuvo antes de que terminara de erguirse. –Dije que te quedes- al ver el rostro preocupado de su fiel mayordomo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió de lado. –Ven a buscarme cuando empiece la función- Alfred iba a protestar, pero Bruce se le adelantó de nuevo. –Es una orden.

Al mayordomo no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer.

-Está bien, amo Bruce…- cedió de mala gana.

Bruce sonrió victorioso y bajó de la pobre tribuna.

* * *

El aire era mucho más fresco fuera de esa extensa, vieja y asfixiante carpa de circo. Los artistas que se exhibían fuera de la carpa ya estaban desmantelando sus puestos y colocando algunas antorchas para la llegada de los verdaderos artistas, los que el público realmente quería ver.

-¿Por qué usan antorchas?- Bruce murmuró para sí mismo, y sabía que no era un comportamiento normal que Alfred le obligaría a modificar.

-Le dan un aspecto mágico- respondió una voz risueña a su espalda. Bruce giró sobre sus talones y enfocó al chico iluminado por las antorchas, entrecerrando un poco los ojos y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza:

-¿Eres pelirrojo natural?- una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del mayor. –Lo siento- carraspeó Bruce. –No debía empezar por ahí… ¿Quién eres?

-Yo…- el joven fue inclinándose lentamente, arrastrando cada palabra con lentitud provocativa, hasta que quedó a la altura del pequeño millonario, dejándole apreciar de cerca su sonrisa. –…soy Jerome.

Bruce dio un paso atrás.

-¿Trabajas aquí, Jerome?-.

-Nah, más o menos- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros e irguiéndose de nuevo. –Mi madre…- pronunció con rabia. –Ella sí trabaja aquí. A veces, me dejan participar en las funciones.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuál es tu truco?-.

-Mi truco…- Jerome sonreía de nuevo y no había rastros de rabia en su voz. –Estoy lleno de trucos- observó, llevándose una mano al pecho. –De hecho, soy muy talentoso, ¿quieres ver uno de mis trucos?

-Claro- asintió Bruce, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. No sabía si se debía a la embriagante personalidad de Jerome, pero por fin comenzaba a divertirse un poco en ese circo al que había sido arrastrado a la fuerza.

Jerome le devolvió el gesto, sonriendo más ampliamente. Deslizó la mano que tenía en el pecho hacia dentro de su traje desaliñado, y de ahí sacó un pañuelo rojo, el cual giró sobre su mano libre y, de la nada (a los ojos asombrados de Bruce), hizo aparecer una bella flor roja.

-Para ti- el pelirrojo se inclinó en un gesto respetuoso, ofreciéndole caballerosamente la rosa.

Bruce estaba realmente impresionado, y los fuertes latidos que retumbaban en su pecho lo delataban.

-Gracias- sonrió, agarrando torpemente la rosa.

Cuando Jerome volvió a erguirse, no pudo contemplar desde arriba el ligero tinte carmesí que comenzaba a adornar las mejillas del huérfano. Pero aún así, sintió el impulso de hacerle una pregunta que sabía que lo haría sonrojar.

-Ahora dime, jovencito…- suspiró, dedicándole una sonrisa siniestra. –¿Me besarías?

-¡¿Qué?!- Bruce no dejó caer la rosa, sólo la apretó más contra su cuerpo, comenzando a hacerse daño con las espinas que iban clavándose en sus dedos. –Auch… ¿por qué… por qué me preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad-.

Bruce sabía que no era un niño normal y que le gustaban cosas que a los demás no. Pero sus preferencias estaban bien alineadas, de una manera normal, le gustaba Selina Kyle. Y no había forma de que algún día llegara a gustarle un chico, sobre todo Jerome.

Había algo disfuncional en Jerome.

-Ni aunque fueras el último en el mundo- dijo, vacilante más que cortante.

Y Jerome rió, audible y cautivadoramente.

-Sí soy pelirrojo natural- le susurró al oído justo antes de marcharse.

Bruce no dejó de temblar ni siquiera cuando el pelirrojo se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche. La mano de Alfred sobre su hombro casi le hizo gritar, pero se contuvo.

-Alfred, ¿qué estás…?-.

-Me dijo que viniera a buscarlo cuando empezara la función- se le adelantó el mayordomo, sonriéndole. –Venga, los Grayson Voladores son el acto de apertura.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos a: Darriot Von Maggots por su review ;)**

* * *

 **Respuesta/s al/los review/s:**

 **Darriot Von Maggots: ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustara el fic! Y estaré encantada de leer un BatJokes, ;)**

* * *

 **2\. La primer sonrisa**

* * *

La Mansión Wayne siempre estaba limpia, siempre olía bien y siempre estaba bastante aislada. Bruce creyó que le animaría colocar la flor en un jarrón en el buró junto a su cama, aquella flor que guardaba toda esa inigualable esencia del circo y un poco del aroma de Jerome.

Y a Alfred comenzó a llamarle la atención esa flor que nunca había visto antes en la habitación de Bruce, y cuyo jarrón con agua la mantenía con vida ocupaba el lugar donde solía dejar la bandeja con el desayuno.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, amo Bruce?- dijo, con la bandeja todavía sobre las manos y la vista fija en la flor.

-Buenas días a ti también, Alfred- el menor se talló los ojos antes de erguirse y bostezar sonoramente.

-¿De dónde sacó esa flor?- preguntó, sin esperar el consentimiento del joven Wayne.

-Me la regalaron-.

-¿Quién?-.

-Alfred-.

-¿Fue Selina? ¿Ha vuelto a verla?-.

-Alfred- esta vez elevó un poco la voz, enseñándole la palma de su mano a su mayordomo para que hiciera una pausa. –Fue un chico del circo- Alfred se congeló y estuvo a punto de dejar la bandeja, pero se calmó cuando Bruce agregó: –Sólo me enseñó un truco de magia, es todo.

-¿Y por qué la conserva?- inquirió el mayordomo, señalando la flor con el mentón. –Creí que no le gustaban los magos.

Bruce vaciló.

-Está bien, si no te gusta, llévame hasta el circo de nuevo y déjame devolvérsela-.

-Por favor, amo Bruce, no creo que eche de menos una flor-.

-Qué curioso- sonrió Bruce. –Pensé que querías que fuera un poco más normal. Y quiero ir al circo de nuevo, como cualquier niño normal.

-Amo Bruce, los niños vuelven porque se maravillan con las actuaciones- refutó Alfred. –No porque deban devolver una flor.

El joven millonario se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda en la almohada que le sostenía perfectamente.

-En ese caso, la conservaré y no la moveré de su lugar-.

Alfred tenía que admitir que se le acalambraban los brazos de tanto sostener la bandeja, y se negaba rotundamente a dejar a su joven amo desayunar en la mesa. Fue por eso que dejó la bandeja sobre una esquina de la cama y buscó un abrigo para Bruce.

-Vístase- le ordenó, echando el saco a los brazos de Bruce. –Salimos en quince minutos, amo Bruce.

El menor sonrió al escuchar cómo la respiración de su mayordomo era casi furibunda. Pero no estaba contento por haberlo hecho enojar.

No, le emocionaba la idea de volver a ver a Jerome.

* * *

Al circo todavía le quedaba una función, pero la mayoría de los artistas (aquellos que eran tan poco visitados) ya habían guardado todo y estaban ansiosos por marcharse, pero Jerome no.

A Jerome le gustaba Gotham.

-Jeeerome- la voz de su madre sonaba exhausta dentro de la caravana, ni siquiera tenía pulmones para llamarlo a gritos.

Al pelirrojo no le quedó otra opción que obedecer, girando el pomo de la puerta de la habitación de su madre con pesar. Tardó unos segundos en empujar el mueble que bloqueaba la puerta, y apenas entró, lo primero que pisó fueron las bragas mojadas de su madre.

Respiró profundo e intentó ignorarlo, así como también trató de ignorar al hombre desnudo roncando en el cuello de su madre.

-Jerome…- Lila Valeska meneó el dedo índice, indicándole que acercara el oído. Y así obedeció el pelirrojo. –¿Lavaste los platos, Jerome?

-No había platos para lavar…-.

-¿No comiste nada?-.

-El señor Cícero…-.

Su madre bufó sonoramente al escucharlo mencionar al vidente, provocando que su amante en turno despertara bruscamente y asestara un golpe contra la mandíbula de Jerome, obligándole a trastabillar y caer de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Imbécil, era mi hijo!- vociferó Lila, dándole un codazo y vistiéndose rápidamente. –¡Vete!

-Perdóname, cariño, creí que era un Grayson-.

-¡Lárgate!-.

El hombre recogió a regañadientes su ropa y se marchó con un portazo. Jerome reprimía cualquier ruido de dolor, con una mano sobre su boca tremendamente adolorida. Lila alzó el mentón y se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

-Te lo mereces, Jerome- le dijo, a cada segundo más furiosa. –¡¿Cómo puedes ir a cenar con ese espantoso fósil?!

El pelirrojo no respondió. Concentró su vista furibunda en su madre y se irguió lentamente, esparciendo la sangre que emergía de su boca por toda la extensión de sus labios y un poco más, dibujando una sonrisa… grande y roja.

* * *

Al salir tan temprano, Alfred y Bruce olvidaron que el circo sólo abría de noche, aunque hicieron tiempo paseando cerca de ahí y, por supuesto, echándose mutuamente la culpa de no recordar el horario.

Apenas se dieron cuenta cuando aparecieron las primeras estrellas en el cielo azul, un azul que iba tornándose cada vez más oscuro.

Bruce sonrió al ver las antorchas que formaban un sendero hacia la carpa principal, pero ésta vez no encontró a Jerome por ningún lado. Y Alfred comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Amo Bruce, si quiere, puedo comprar algunos boletos para la función principal- le sugirió. –Así al menos no habremos venido hasta aquí en vano…

-No vinimos en vano, Alfred-.

-¿Acaso vio al chico que busca?-.

-No puede ser tan difícil de encontrar- farfulló Bruce. –Es pelirrojo.

-Amo Bruce…-.

Alfred se vio interrumpido por un escándalo en la carpa principal, de dónde emergía Jim Gordon junto a dos artistas riñendo entre ellos. Pudo reconocer que uno era uno de los Grayson Voladores que habían ido a ver el día anterior.

La atmósfera logró tensar al mayordomo, quien sujetó con fuerza el antebrazo de Bruce y lo jaló hasta la entrada principal, lo que fue inútil porque ésta ya estaba bloqueada por patrullas.

Sin más remedio, tuvieron que permanecer ahí hasta que todo se calmara.

-Sólo esperaremos un rato, amo Bruce- dijo Alfred, con ambas manos en la espalda. Bruce giró la cabeza para todas partes, hasta que por fin sus ojos se clavaron en un joven pelirrojo que liberaba a una serpiente de su jaula.

-Jerome-.

Bruce corrió en su dirección, pero Alfred le detuvo justo a tiempo.

-Amo Bruce, ¿qué está haciendo?- masculló en su oído.

-Lo vi, Alfred- protestó el menor.

-¿Y no cree que ahora tiene problemas mayores que recibir una flor? Olvídelo, amo Bruce-.

Bruce ignoró todas las palabras de Alfred, zafándose de su agarre cuando comenzaba a perder de vista al pelirrojo. Corrió en zig-zag para despistar a su mayordomo y colarse entre gente que sabía que no podía traspasar tan fácilmente como él.

Y cuando llegó a donde Jerome se había detenido, todos miraban cómo Jim Gordon quitaba el manto bajo el que se había metido la serpiente, mostrando ante todos los presentes a una mujer inmóvil, ensangrentada… Muerta.

Bruce fue testigo de cómo el dolor de perder a un ser querido arrasaba a Jerome, y cómo todo el peso del mundo se subía a sus hombros y le obligaba a ponerse de rodillas. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y unos gemidos de dolor iban cerrándole poco a poco la garganta.

Sí, Bruce sabía cómo se sentía. Y quería consolarlo, como sólo Jim Gordon había sabido consolarlo a él.

Jerome aceptó los pequeños brazos que rodeaban sus hombros, aquella muestra de consuelo de parte de un desconocido le daba más credibilidad a su actuación. El estómago le dolía de tanto aguantarse la risa.

Le estaba matando lentamente ser libre y no poder demostrarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Brucey**

* * *

El circo no era lo mismo sin Jerome, y hacia bastante tiempo que Bruce no tenía noticias sobre él. Por alguna razón, Alfred no le dejaba ver la televisión ni leer el diario, y él tampoco tenía mucho interés en eso, todavía tenía mucho que investigar sobre la muerte de sus padres.

Pero bastó un nimio descuido de su fiel mayordomo para que dirigiera toda su atención al televisor encendido a la madrugada, mientras todavía tenía los párpados pesados y la vista ligeramente nublada.

Escuchó una risa que le estremeció de pies a cabeza, una risa que taladró en lo más profundo de sus tímpanos y le heló la sangre. Se obligó a elevar la vista y ver las escenas que la reportera había calificado de grotescas y no aptas para el público sensible.

Era Jerome.

El chico de circo que le había regalado aquella flor que todavía conservaba, aquel pelirrojo que le había preguntado descaradamente si lo besaría, ese loco recién catalogado que tenía aterrorizada a media ciudad.

Y a Bruce le gustaba todos y cada uno de sus aspectos: el chico de circo, el pelirrojo descarado, el loco psicópata…

A Bruce le gustaba Jerome.

Pero eso no podía estar bien, porque, de ser así, entonces había algo disfuncional en él también. Y fue por eso que se deshizo de la flor, arrancándole los pétalos y gimiendo de dolor cuando las espinas se incrustaron en su piel.

Dolía olvidar a Jerome, pero también dolía… ¿amarlo? No, amarlo no. Amarlo nunca. No podía permitirse usar esa palabra.

Aunque estaba más que seguro que lo que le provocaba Jerome sólo era dolor.

* * *

Alfred no ignoraba la inusual depresión de Bruce, pero muchas veces asumía que era debido a la muerte de sus padres, que debía seguir siendo una imagen muy vívida en la mente joven de su amo.

-El Hospital de Niños organiza un evento de caridad hoy, amo Bruce- comentó Alfred, a medida que dejaba la bandeja con el desayuno a los pies de la cama del joven, justo después de darse cuenta que el buró junto a la cama estaba despejado. –Oh, veo que por fin se deshizo de esa flor.

Bruce se encogió de hombros y rehuyó brevemente la mirada.

-Estaba marchitándose…-.

Su mayordomo no le creyó, tenía bastantes conocimientos sobre jardinería y él mismo había colocado la flor en una maceta, regándola regularmente. Pero no discutió, no quería ver esa flor de nuevo.

-Así que…- suspiró Bruce. –El Hospital de Niños, ¿no?

-Sí, amo Bruce, creo que no tengo que aclarar que sería muy bueno para usted que vaya, ¿no?-.

-Intenta convencerme, Alfred-.

-Bueno…- el mayor meditó unos segundos, recordando una de las características más importantes del evento de esa noche. –Escuché que habrá un mago.

Bruce frunció el ceño.

-Odio a los magos-.

* * *

Para Jerome, no era complicado aceptar su locura, por el contrario, se sentía totalmente libre, como si por fin pudiera respirar el verdadero aire, o al menos uno sin ese asqueroso aroma a circo… a circo, a trapecistas… y a payasos.

Cómo odiaba a los payasos…

Ese verdadero aire se había convertido en la adrenalina que corría por sus venas, primero con la presentación de su grupo de psicópatas (Maniax), luego su discusión con Greenwood que acabó en una divertida y humillante (para el caníbal) ruleta rusa y, finalmente, la comisionada Essen escupiéndole en la boca.

Eso último había sido lo más extraño que hubiera sentido en su vida, pero placenteramente extraño. No tanto si se ponía a pensar de quién era la saliva ajena en su cavidad, pero su mente retorcida podía armar el escenario perfecto, donde era aquel niño refinado y un poco estoico que había conocido en el circo (y al cual nunca le había preguntado el nombre).

En su imaginación, era él quien le escupía en la boca.

Eso era lo extrañamente placentero.

- _Hágalo otra vez_ \- le pidió a la comisionada, enseñándole de cerca su sonrisa, siniestra y expectante. Tenía el escenario en su mente, pero Essen cometió el error de arruinar su fantasía, tomándolo desprevenido y golpeándolo con fuerza en un duelo de frentes.

Jerome se molestó en serio, pero su sonrisa no desapareció. Su risa se tornó más espeluznante y sus ojos irradiaban una ira contenida contra la comisionada, que había roto su fantasía.

Porque aquel niño no le habría hecho daño, jamás le haría sangrar a propósito.

- _Usted ya me golpeó_ \- sonreía ampliamente, a medida que iba acercándose amenazadoramente hacia ella. – _Mi turno_ \- ahora reía estruendosamente.

Un par de disparos más y un video con su magnífica actuación habían sido suficientes para ya tener aterrada a la mitad de Gotham a las… ¿Qué hora era? ¿Seis de la tarde? ¿Siete, quizás?

Jerome no recordaba exactamente la hora, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para pensarlo, el Hospital de Niños había estado esperándolo todo el día.

* * *

Los intentos de Alfred por coquetear con Leslie Thompkins lograban animar un poco a Bruce, aunque eso no restaba lo incómodo que sería decirle a su mayordomo que la Dra. Thompkins tenía pareja.

Los murmullos sobre el mago no se hicieron esperar, más aún cuando ya estaba a punto de iniciar el espectáculo.

Esa espera eterna, esa ansia por ver algo increíble, esa ilusión previa… Todo a su alrededor le recordaba al circo en el que había conocido a Jerome, y por mucho que le costara admitirlo, no podía lidiar con eso. No ahora.

-Alfred, quiero irme- dijo, evitando sonar tan sofocado como se sentía.

Pero su mayordomo seguía empeñado en conquistar lo inconquistable. Y Bruce tuvo que resignarse.

Después de todo, el mago llegaría en cualquier momento y quizás hasta lograba distraerlo un poco.

* * *

Jerome se presentó ante el público como el mago Rodolfo. Un par de trucos y tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Y cuando llamó a un voluntario del público, sabía que había señalado al mismo chico que había visto aquel día en el circo.

Aprovechó ese momento para preguntarle su nombre y por fin lo supo.

Bruce. Evento de caridad. Bruce. Hospital de Niños. Bruce. Ricachones.

Le tomó sólo unos segundos razonar que estaba hablando con el famoso Bruce Wayne.

Y de ahí en adelante, la noche avanzó rápido. Una vez que terminó el truco con Bruce, se impacientó por tenerlo cerca de nuevo, por lo que no demoró nada en cobrar a su primer víctima en la noche.

El público se volvió un tornado incontrolable. Él seguía a Bruce con la mirada, pero lo perdió de vista cuando debió actuar para las cámaras, mostrándose al mundo como el psicópata que era. Esa tarea le llevó unos minutos, los suficientes para irritar a Jim Gordon, y también le ayudó a despojarse de aquella ridícula y picosa barba.

Bruce lo observó desde su escondite temporal, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que era Jerome.

No quería salir, no quería enfrentarlo, no quería verlo de esa forma… y de cerca. Pero el pelirrojo no le ponía las cosas fáciles, primero había intentado identificarse con él, señalándole que también era huérfano (y habría funcionado si sus padres hubieran muerto bajo las mismas circunstancias que los suyos y no por su mano propia). Y luego vino el llamado que lo estremeció:

-¡Brucey!-.

Bruce se sentía extraño cuando lo llamaba de esa forma, quizás por el cariño impregnado en la voz de Jerome.

-¡Brucey!-.

Pero no hablaba de un cariño con el que uno se dirigía a un niño. Era otra clase de cariño.

-¡Brucey!-.

Odiaba que lo llamaran "Brucey", pero no si era Jerome el que lo llamaba así.

Ni siquiera había escuchado cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a amenazar a Alfred, las fuertes emociones que amenazaban con dejarlo sin aire fueron las que le obligaron a salir de su escondite.

-¡Basta!- exclamó. Quería que Jerome parara de hacerle eso.

Y entonces fue consciente de la situación. Alfred le miraba expectante, y Bruce recordó que entre sus dilemas morales Jim Gordon le había hablado y le había dado un arma. Le informó a Alfred cuando lo abrazó, pero realmente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo ni por qué.

El mundo giraba muy rápido y él sentía náuseas.

Su corazón dio un brinco cuando Jerome rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos y lo jaló hasta el escenario. Tembló al sentir la risa vibrante del pelirrojo tan cerca de su oído.

Jerome se removía y retorcía detrás de él, riendo de forma desquiciada y espeluznante. Sintió cómo su brazo lo envolvía con más fuerza, haciendo una leve presión en su hombro. Nada de esa calidez reconfortante podía estar bien.

-Que conste que te quiero, Brucey- le susurró Jerome, riendo y acercando el metal frío a su garganta. –¿Pero qué dices si aumentamos un poco la audiencia?

El aliento del pelirrojo le impactaba en la mejilla y no quiso creer que lo que emanaba de su garganta era sangre.

Jerome no podía haberle hecho daño… ¿o sí?


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Disfuncional**

* * *

Bruce ya se había enfrentado a la muerte una vez, el mismo criminal que se había llevado la vida de sus padres le había apuntado con el cañón del arma a él también. Y al igual que en ese momento, estaba paralizado.

-Jerome…- susurró con voz queda, mientras sus ojos se cerraban dolorosamente. –Me haces daño, Jerome…

-Ya casi terminamos, Brucey- le respondió el pelirrojo al oído, acariciando casi espectralmente la sangre que emanaba de la cicatriz de su cuello. –Sólo sígueme la corriente- rió de nuevo, sumiéndolo en una lenta tortura donde deseaba que todo aquello terminara de una vez.

Selina tenía razón. La fuerza de voluntad no servía de nada, no tenía sentido seguir resistiéndose. Él no era nadie contra los criminales de Gotham, y si iba a caer por uno, sería por Jerome.

Si quería llevarlo por el sendero más oscuro de la vida, convirtiéndolo en su compañero de crimen, entonces estaba dispuesto a seguirlo. Y si quería matarlo ahí mismo, que sería la opción más piadosa, pues al menos sería por su mano.

Amaba a Jerome, y seguiría cualquier camino que su mano le señalara.

-Jerome…- volvió a susurrar, esta vez esbozando una tenue sonrisa mientras observaba la creciente preocupación en los ojos de Alfred y Gordon, alternando entre ambos. –Hay algo que debo decirte…- continuó, con la vista ya perdida en un punto distante. –Jerome, yo…

-¡He dicho "basta"!- le interrumpió Theo Galavan, a quien hasta ahora había creado noqueado.

Jerome exhaló un suspiro pesado, como si realmente le molestara la inoportuna reaparición de Galavan en ese momento en que Bruce estaba a punto de confesársele. Deshizo el agarre y separó el metal de la garganta del menor, girándose por completo a enfrentar al hombre que lo había sacado de Arkham.

Un vacío terriblemente doloroso se instaló en el pecho de Bruce cuando éste escuchó a Jerome soltar un ahogado grito de sorpresa. Espió por encima de su hombro para ver cómo el joven pelirrojo era incapaz de mantenerse de pie e iba ahogándose con la sangre que emanaba de su boca, derramándose a ambos lados de su rostro, dibujándole una sonrisa.

-¡Amo Bruce!- Alfred le había jalado y él le seguía con torpeza y aturdimiento, sin poder despegar la vista del cuerpo agonizante de Jerome, quien, a pesar de todo, esbozó una sonrisa. Y de sus labios cubiertos de sangre, escapó su última palabra.

-B…B-Bruce…-.

* * *

 ** _10 años después_**

La difunta comisionada Essen había tenido razón en su predicción, ya nadie en Gotham recordaba el nombre de Jerome Valeska. Nadie excepto Bruce Wayne, quien había crecido como el hombre de buen corazón que sus padres siempre pensaron que sería, y quien nunca olvidaba la sonrisa del pelirrojo.

Con la adultez de Bruce, también había surgido Batman, el caballero que protegía, desde la sombra de la noche, las calles de Gotham.

Y, por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien. O al menos también como se podía estar en esa ciudad, pero bien al fin y al cabo.

Al menos hasta que llegó la noticia de que alguien estaba asesinando bailarinas de serpientes, como lo era Lila Valeska, la madre de Jerome.

Este nuevo criminal logró llamar la atención de Bruce, dejándole acariciar casi dolorosamente la idea de que el pelirrojo estuviera, de alguna forma, vivo.

-Nadie sobrevive a una puñalada en la nuca, amo Bruce- comentó Alfred, adivinando qué clase de pensamientos asaltaban su cabeza, y muy preocupado por éstos.

Bruce ladeó la cabeza y suspiró, apagando el televisor.

-Voy a investigar, Alfred-.

El mayordomo cedió con una sonrisa forzada. Si apenas había podido retenerlo cuando era prácticamente un niño… bueno, ya estaba demasiado viejo para frenar las acciones imprudentes de un hombre adulto obstinado.

-¿Le traigo un té o prefiere un café?-.

-El café me pone ansioso- Bruce sonreía triunfal, finalmente. –Un té está bien. Gracias.

-Confío en que sabe lo que hace, amo Bruce-.

-Yo también, Alfred-.

Con su mayordomo dejándolo a solas, volvió a encender el televisor y acabó sentándose pesadamente en la silla de su escritorio, analizando meticulosamente cada detalle que pudiera señalar que se trataba de Jerome.

Cuando Batman se valió de todas sus habilidades detectivescas para dar con el asesino de las bailarinas, un dolor casi desgarrador se instaló en su pecho mientras sentía cómo su mente se dividía literalmente en dos: Bruce Wayne era el asesino de bailarinas de serpientes.

-No…- musitó, horrorizado al darse cuenta que una parte de él jamás había superado la muerte de Jerome.

La culpa lograba que el traje de Batman le sofocara, por lo que arrojó lejos los guantes de cuero y usó sus manos desnudas para desgarrar la máscara que cada noche lo convertía en el hombre murciélago.

Miraba sus manos y ahora podía recordar cómo había asesinado a aquellas mujeres, y cómo su sangre resbalaba entre sus dedos. Su estómago se retorció ante las imágenes nítidas de sus crímenes. Sus piernas flaquearon y le obligaron a ponerse de rodillas. Sus hombros subían y bajaban violentamente por el esfuerzo que implicaba ahogar ese llanto que le quemaba la garganta, ese llanto que se había provocado por recordarse riendo durante sus crímenes.

Esa risa se sentía demasiado real, cercana… ajena.

Bruce creyó que la cordura lo había abandonado por completo cuando escuchó la voz de Jerome a sus espaldas.

-Cuando mi padre me dijo que mi legado sería muerte y locura…-definitivamente era la voz del pelirrojo, sus labios acariciando su oído. –bueno, digamos que no me esperaba esto.

-No puede ser…- Bruce se negaba a girar la cabeza, a sufrir otra desilusión. Se aferró a lo poco que le quedaba de racionalidad. –Tú no estás vivo…

-No te adelantes, Brucey- aquella forma de llamarlo estremeció por completo al hombre murciélago. –Victor Fries me preservó y me trajo de vuelta- dijo, guiando su mano hasta la cicatriz profunda que tenía en el cuello. –Pero esa es la parte aburrida. Lo que tú has estado haciendo…, eso sí es divertido. -Bruce acariciaba casi hipnóticamente esa herida mortal que le había arrebatado a Jerome y le había sumido en una lenta locura de la que apenas ahora era consciente. –Eres como yo.

Bruce ladeó la cabeza y apagó la risa de Jerome con un beso sobre sus labios, una lengua dentro de su boca, aspirando aquel virus que ya había crecido en él desde el día en que había conocido al pelirrojo.

Al rato, era Bruce quien reía sobre los labios de Jerome.

Finalmente se sentía amado.

Aliviado.

Loco.

Disfuncional…

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **El final (del Batman asesino) está inspirado en algo que me mencionó mi hermano una vez, no sé si sea verdad o sólo un rumor, aún no he encontrado nada, jaja.**

 **Este fic lo escribí antes de ver los capítulos de Flyfire, así que no tenía idea de Indian Hills, y fue por eso que usé mi teoría del Sr. Frío, xD**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
